comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Bennet (Earth-H)
History Claire Katherine Bennet is the adopted daughter of simple paper company salesman Noah Bennet and his wife Sandra. Noah and Sandra were unable to have biological children of their own so they sought to adopt a child. They choose to adopt a baby girl, orphaned after her mother seemed to be killed in a freak house fire. They kept her birth name, Claire. Claire grew up to be a happy, well-adjusted girl. She was told from a very age that she was adopted, which didn't bother her. Claire loved her parents and they made it clear they loved her back. Claire was fairly shy and tended to feel very lonely. She came out of her shell a little when she started gymnastics. Claire excelled at it and even made a friend in Jackie Wilcox, who was the opposite of the shy Claire. It was Jackie's influence that got Claire to join the cheerleading team in high school. Claire loved cheerleading, enjoying performing the steps and bringing joy to her school. While more out-going, Claire still remained more of a follower than a leader.Near the end of summer, Claire was left at home while her parents and younger brother went to visit relatives. Jackie invited her to what would the biggest party of the summer. While Claire was reluctant to go, Jackie convinced her. Little did Claire know how the party would change her life. Dead Girl's Party At the house party, Claire was approached by football quarterback Brody Mitchum. Claire, who had a crush on Brody, was initially thrilled by his attention and went with to a secluded place with him. However, Claire became uncomfortable when it became clear Brody wanted to have sex with her. When Claire said that she wasn't ready for that yet, Brody tried to force himself on her. Claire struggled to get away from him. During the fight, Brody pushed her into a nearby broken fence. Claire ended up impaled on it. Convinced that he killed her, Brody fled the scene. Claire could see that she was impaled from the back to her chest. She amazed that she was still conscious. In extreme agony, Claire managed to get off the fence and began to crawl away, desperate for help. Yet, Claire strangely found her strength returning. At first, she thought was the adrenaline going through her body. Then, she saw that the wound on her chest was slowly healing. She watched in shock as the gaping hole in her chest closed completely. In fact, all of her injuries had healed. Already in emotional shock from her assault, all Claire could do was numbly walk back to her house and pass out. Attempt No.1 Claire remained in the house for the rest of the weekend. She tried to convince herself that what had happened at the party was some kind of hallucination. However, Claire accidentally cut herself with a knife while preparing dinner and watched as the wound closed before her eyes. When her family returned home, Claire pretended to be fine when she panicking on the inside. She had no idea what was happening to her and desperately wanted to figure it out. It only got worse when Claire returned to school and could see that Brody was shocked to see her uninjured. Claire decided to see how far her powers could go. To this end, Claire went to an isolated area outside town and stabbed herself in the neck. Claire expected herself to stop but, found it weirdly easy. Again, the injury did nothing but, cause Claire brief pain and bloody clothes. However, Claire discovered that someone had seen her. Zach, an outcast at her school, had been testing out his new camera when he witnessed Claire's attempt. While disturbed at first, Zach promised to keep Claire's secret if Claire would let him be nearby in case her attempts go wrong. Claire agreed and thus her experiments began in earnest. After seven attempts to see if anything could truly harm her, Claire search was still fruitless. She found that her attempts gave her some feeling of control over life, which she desperately needed. Claire felt uncomfortable around her circle of friends due to Brody's inclusion and her father was out on business trips more than ever. Combined with her trauma over her assault, Claire felt as if no one truly knew her anymore. She was also anxious over the implications of her powers also scared her. Was she now immortal? What would people think or do to her if they knew what she could do? Was Claire even human? Her experiments at least she was doing something. Claire would soon find some else to use her powers for and it change more things than she originally thought. Genesis Powers & Abilities '''Cellular Regeneration: '''Claire is an Evolved Human whose power allows to heal from nearly any injury within a short amount of time. Things like shallow cuts and bruises heal almost instantly. More serious wounds like broken take a slightly longer time to heal but, will still be gone within a minute. If Claire is in a stabbed or shot and the object is not removed, while it will not kill her, will not heal completely until it is removed.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-H Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Healing Factor